Be Mine, Valentine
by Infinity3
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Domino High, and Joey is looking a little love-lorn. Shounen Ai, fluff-alicious.


"Happy Valentine's Day, mutt." Joey looked up as Kaiba strolled past the seat he'd chosen, a folded piece of paper fluttering onto his desk.  
  
"Eh? ....Thanks, I think...." Joey unfolded the paper curiously. In one corner was sketched an intricately drawn wilting rose, the petals falling to accent the short poem written beneath it.  
  
'Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, And so are you.  
  
But the roses are wilting, The violets are dead, The sugar-bowl's empty, And so is your head.'  
  
"Jerk...." He flipped the paper over spitefully, pulling out a pencil and doodling a little broken heart, thinking for a minute before writing his retort, folding it back up, and tossing it towards the CEO, who was sitting a few rows behind him.  
  
'My feelings for you, no words can tell, Except for maybe: go to Hell!'  
  
Barely a minute passed before a paper airplane skimmed through the air, sliding into his desk for a neat landing. Joey unfolded it again.  
  
'Knowing you brings but one regret; I wish that we had never met.'  
  
"Gah!" He crumpled the note in his fist, stuffing it back into the desk moodily. He didn't need this, didn't want this.... Really, who wanted to trade insults with a cold, heartless idiot who enjoyed nothing better than making people feel bad? He knew who he _really_ wanted to trade valentines with..... Joey rested his elbows on his desk, dropped his chin onto the heel of his hand, and let his eyes and mind wander. They both came to focus on one thing, the thing they'd been dwelling on an awful lot, lately, and admittedly was thinking about right now.... Yugi. Joey forced his eyes away with a small scowl, cheeks burning with a light crimson.  
  
What was _wrong_ with him? Yugi was his best friend! You could sum him up in two words: short and sweet. But really, he was so much more....  
  
The little guy was always there for him when he had trouble. He was understanding, supportive, and willing to help him out of a jam. Nice to everyone, forgiving, courageous, resourceful, determined, beautiful....  
  
Joey suppressed a growl. No! He shouldn't be thinking that way. It was just..... wrong. Guys were meant for girls, and for girls only. Anything else would be unnatural. So why had he been having such twisted thoughts for the past few weeks?  
  
Maybe he was just lonely. That was it. He didn't exactly get to see Serenity often, and his dad wasn't exactly the most sociable father one could have.... he just needed someone to talk to. But they did talk! They hung out together all the time. So why did he want more? What was spurring this strange crush? His heart skipped a beat, mouth drying as he imagined himself staring deep into Yugi's wide violet eyes, leaning down and letting their lips touch.....  
  
The blonde swallowed hard, and shook his head almost violently to clear away the image, raising his eyes to see what Yugi was doing right now, though he tried to tell himself not to. Yugi had leaned over towards Tea's desk-- which was just across from his own--, holding a card. That wasn't unusual; he'd gotten cards for all of his classmates. That was just the sort of affectionate, benevolent gesture the boy was notorious for. Joey had gotten his the period before. ".... the dance tonight?" He had tuned in right in the middle of a question.  
  
"Oh! Yugi, I'd love to!" Tea beamed, her eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"Great." Yugi smiled at her. "So I'll see you by the doors, then?"  
  
"Of course!" She waved a little as he returned to his math work, looking to be on top of the world.  
  
Joey frowned, lowering his eyes to his textbook again, and trying to push down a small surge of jealousy and disappointment. Of _course_ Yugi would like Tea.... Why shouldn't he, after all? She was smart, nice, pretty, and a female. Compare that with him.... he didn't even stand a chance..... Why should it even matter to him? Joey blinked back angry tears, frustrated for letting this get under his skin so effectively. He needed something to take his mind off this.... Maybe he'd ask Mai if she'd like to go with him. Why not? She was a great-looking _girl_, and was smart and had a sense of humor, too. He'd ask during lunch. For now, it was better to just get back to work....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi leaned over his notebook, scratching out the work to his next problem. These assignments were one part memorization and five parts repetition, so as long as you remembered how to do them correctly, it took no effort at all.  
  
~Yugi?~ Yami's voice percolated through his thoughts on math.  
  
~Yes?~ Yugi kept writing, but his thoughts turned attentively towards the spirit.  
  
~Why have you been giving people cards all day? I still don't quite understand this ritual.~ His voice had a trace of confusion in it, and some obvious curiosity. Yugi had learned to sense even the slightest hints of emotion from Yami, and vice versa.  
  
~Oh!~ Yugi's thoughts were bright with internal laughter. Yami could be so old-fashioned sometimes.... ~Well, Valentine's Day is when you give people cards and flowers, and sometimes candy. It's a time when you celebrate love, friendship, and happiness.~ He smiled. ~I don't remember much about how it started, but I think it started with St. Valentine, a Spaniard. He was a priest, I think, and conducted marriages for people illegally, and was sent to jail. So in memory of what he did for so many couples, we celebrate love on... the day he was imprisoned, I think....~  
  
~I see.~ Yami nodded his head reflectively, considering the explanation for a bit. ~Sorry, I don't really have anything to give you.~ He told the shorter boy apologetically.  
  
~Oh, you don't have to give me anything!~ Yugi sounded a little surprised, but pleased. ~I have something to give you, though.... and I'd kind of like one myself, too.~Inside his own mind, Yugi hopped up from the bed in his soul room, where he'd been sitting, and crossed into Yami's.  
  
~What's that?~ Yami asked, curious. He moved towards the door separating their soul rooms, hearing footsteps approaching.  
  
Yugi soon met up with the spirit, and glomped him tightly. ~A hug.~  
  
Yami's delighted chuckles were full and deep, and he pulled the smaller boy against him gladly, giving him a warm hug in return. ~Well, then, Happy Valentine's Day, Yugi.~  
  
~You too.~ Yugi's head rested against Yami's chest, eyes half-closed and a contented smile on his face. He looked so perfectly comfortable, so wholeheartedly happy, that Yami was reluctant to move him. So instead, he settled for a compromise, sliding his back down against the smooth, cool stone wall to sit down on the floor, and pulling Yugi into his lap. The boy looked up at the older spirit curiously, smiling. ~Since we are on the subject... did you have somebody you loved, back when you were alive?~  
  
Yami smiled a little dreamily, images drifting through his mind from years long past. ~I had a beautiful, marvelous wife, and a perfectly adorable son.~ His crimson-hued eyes softened with remembered love.  
  
~What were they like?~ Yugi wanted to know, shifting in the spirit's arms.  
  
~My wife? She was... incredible. There's no other word to describe her. Strong-willed, passionate, intelligent.... And my son was a bright one. Very capable, very talented.... I think he would have looked just like you, when he grew up...~ The Pharaoh's lips brushed across Yugi's forehead in a feather-light touch, a gesture so full of paternal love and pride that the boy curled up against his chest affectionately, the pair looking for all the world like father and son.  
  
~I'm so sorry.... I wish I could do something to help....~ Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, the only thing he knew to do to comfort him at the moment.  
  
~Yugi.... trust me, you're more than enough.~ Yami enfolded Yugi in a warm, reassuring embrace and let his chin rest gently atop his head, letting out a soft sigh as he rubbed the boy's back.  
  
After a moment of silent, meditative thought, Yami took a more playful tone, and tapped Yugi gently on the nose with a forefinger. ~Since you asked, you have to answer too.~ He prodded. ~Have you got somebody?~  
  
~Of course!~ Yugi laughed at the transparent teasing, and leaned up as far as he could, having to gently pull the Pharaoh's head down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, a delicate hand reaching up to pet his fantastic hair. The gesture was chaste, as pure as the adoration that shone in Yugi's clear violet eyes, tempered by respect and devotion.  
  
Yami gazed down at him tenderly, stroking his tri-colored hair as he returned the kiss with an equal amount of ardor. He felt guilty that he couldn't truly touch Yugi; he had no physical form beyond the boy himself. He wasn't really able to hug him, to hold his hand, to sit and snuggle with him when it was cold.... He couldn't even dance with him tonight, which was why he'd insisted that Yugi ask someone, so he wouldn't be physically alone. After all, as far as almost everybody else was concerned, he was something like an invisible friend, existing only as a figment of Yugi's imagination. But Yugi loved him for who and what he was, and as limited as the relationship seemed, it was enough. He broke the kiss at long last, holding Yugi close as tears of mingled gladness and regret traced silvery paths down his tanned cheeks, trickling down along one of the spikes of Yugi's hair.  
  
It was enough.....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Joey led Mai onto the floor along with the other couples, and took the lead. He was a surprisingly graceful dancer; fighting really did improve your coordination, and made you both light and quick on your feet. He glanced over Mai's shoulder, sneaking a look at Tea and Yugi, who were also dancing. Tea was positively floating on air, while Yugi looked somewhat uncomfortable. Even from there, it was obvious that the spiky-haired boy wasn't the best at dancing, and had probably been stepping on Tea's feet rather frequently.  
  
The blonde felt a small pang of pity. It always sucked to be that awkward. He had a sudden urge to go over and help Yugi, maybe make him feel better.... And why not? It was something a good friend should do.... though maybe not exactly as he was envisioning it. Joey sighed a little, trying to push the thought out of his head.  
  
"Joey? Is something wrong?" Mai lay an elegantly manicured hand on his upper arm, concern gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Eh? Nah." He shook his head, somewhat startled, and made an effort to look casual. "I just was thinking that maybe I oughta go over and rescue Tea. Knight in shining armor, you know?" He chuckled, though it sounded a little forced.  
  
Mai followed his gaze with a soft laugh. "I'll lay you ten to one that she'll be limping in the morning."  
  
"Deal!" Joey agreed promptly, and turned to head towards them. "And now, to follow the code of... um... chivalry..."  
  
She sweatdropped, just shaking her head. "Joey..."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"The bet's off if you do." She told him, with a light, playful tone.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know...." His grin was rather lopsided, and he gave her a thumbs up, resuming his walk. Joey swept over towards the couple, with an overly dramatic bow. "Mind if I cut in?"  
  
Tea looked slightly disappointed, as if she hadn't even noticed the abuse her feet had been taking. Yugi smiled, looking a little relieved. "Go ahead."  
  
Joey beamed back, feeling like he could positively melt at the sight of the smaller boy's smile. Tea was pretty, Mai was drop-dead-gorgeous, but Yugi.... Yugi somehow managed to combine adorable and beautiful, and he just wanted to take the boy into his arms and never let go....  
  
The thoughts refused to leave. Hoping that a concession would quiet the nagging mental images, Joey took Yugi's hand, smiling at Tea. "It looked like you could use a break. You think you could keep Mai company for a bit? She's probably tired from wrestling me across the floor." He winked.  
  
"Oh..." Tea laughed a little, imagining Joey tripping and nearly dragging Mai down with him. "Okay." She waved to Yugi with a beatific smile, and went to go engage Mai with some girl talk.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Yugi smiled up at Joey regardless, appreciating how kind-hearted his friend was.  
  
"But I wanted to, you know." Joey offered Yugi his best smile. "Wanna finish the dance?"  
  
"Sure." Yugi readily put his arm around Joey's waist, letting the blonde lead.  
  
"See? You've just gotta follow the beat, and make sure your feet don't get too close to your partner's..." Joey demonstrated. "So... how about finishing off with a bang?"  
  
"Why not?" Yugi's round violet eyes twinkled with anticipation. "What is it?"  
  
A moment later, Yugi let out a small shriek, followed by a gale of laughter as Joey scooped him up into his arms, holding the smaller boy above his head as he twirled. "Joey! Are you trying to kill me or something?" He tried to sound stern and reproachful between giggles, though it was obviously a lost cause.  
  
"Aw, don't worry, Yug! I won't letcha fall!" Joey reassured him cheerfully, and spun again. And so it went for the rest of the dance: Yugi held onto the Puzzle with one hand so it'd stay on, and clung to Joey with the other for dear life, while Joey easily provided the steam for both of them.  
  
The song ended, and Joey started to lower his charge almost regretfully, bringing him down so they were at about eye level; Yugi's feet dangled nearly a goot off the ground. Yugi's face was all aglow with enjoyment, huge violet eyes even rounder than usual, and sparkling with delight. Joey's gentle eyes were gleaming brilliantly with love, life, and laughter, and he was blushing too, though for different reasons. He wanted to remember Yugi like this forever.... It was a magical moment, he knew; Yugi was just so beautiful....  
  
And now, before he knew it, he was asking the question that had played on his mind for so long. asking so quickly that his mind hadn't even the time to intercept it before it passed his lips. Violet and amber locked together. "Yugi, will you be mine?" 


End file.
